La danza de la eternidad
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un SagaKanon desde el punto de vista de Saga. Dedicado a varias personas entre ellas SadickChan.


La danza de la eternidad.

Solo éramos unos niños, ahora que volvemos a encontrarnos ¿cómo íbamos a saber que las cosas terminarían así?

Ahora que estamos cerca, estamos lejos, y cuando más cercanos nos sentíamos, más alejados estábamos.

La noche nos brinda el momento perfecto, pero puedo sentir que tú tienes miedo¿por qué temes estando yo protegiéndote?

¿Temes acaso ser solo un objeto más en mi vida?

Tomas mis manos como solo un ángel podría, depositas un cálido beso y me miras de esa forma que me encanta y me intriga, que me hace desear y sentirme deseado, que me hace hallarme y perderme, que me hace recordar que somos más que simples hermanos.

Correspondo tu gesto apretando tus manos entre las mías, apoyando mi cabeza en tu hombro, aspirando el salado aroma de tu cabello, perdiéndome en el inicio de una danza, bailando sin bailar, apoyando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, sintiendo todo de ti, así como tu empiezas a sentir lo que siento al sentirte así.

El ritmo se apodera de nuestros cuerpos, al son de una música apagada, sincronizamos nuestra respiración, nuestros latidos parecen uno, y sin romper el encanto de esta misteriosa danza, nuestros labios buscan un aliciente entre ellos.

Casi puedo sentir como me deseas, no solo mi cuerpo, sino mi alma, mi ser, así como yo te deseo, con un deseo reprimido, que desde hace tiempo atrás jamás me atrevía a describir.

Con la misma delicadeza, suelto tus manos, recorro lentamente tus brazos, tu cuello; tu rostro, ahora agitado, suplica con una mirada que esto jamás termine.

Pero¿Por qué ha de terminar, si apenas va iniciando? Te abrazo de nueva cuenta, dejándome llevar por esta danza eterna, de amor, de deseo, la cual interpreta en cada uno de nuestros contactos aquellas cosas que jamás podríamos decir, aquello que nos hace amar, desear, proteger...

Siento el roce de tu piel en mi piel, tus labios paseando lentamente en mi sien, tu respiración cada segundo más agitada, el latir de tu corazón por mi, por que así como yo solo vivo para sentirte, ahora tu vives para mi.

¿Ahora? -me preguntas con una timidez que no creí llegar a escuchar nunca más, aquella timidez que, desde niños, me inspiraba valor para protegerte, sensatez para aconsejarte, amor para cuidarte...

No, aún no -te respondo con dulzura, y frotando tus mejillas con mis labios, reprimo el deseo de tomarte ya, debido a que, al igual que tu, el miedo de que esto termine no me deja ni respirar...

Apretando de nueva cuenta nuestros cuerpos, bailando al ritmo invisible de la música del amor y deseo, aspirando uno el aroma del otro, tan distintos como nosotros, mismos, y sin embargo, uno solo, como será en este momento, y desde siempre hasta el fin de la eternidad.

La luz de la luna se filtra en el cuarto, marcando una extraña aurora a tu alrededor, dándonos a entender que la música estaba terminando y la danza debía finalizar.

Aunque ese no sería el fin, no mientras vivieran.

Aun con el ritmo de la danza, sin perder esa mirada, esa inocencia, ese deseo, lentamente unimos los labios, como dos jóvenes que apenas descubren el amor, así es como deseo que dure este momento, como la danza de la eternidad.

La ropa representó un ligero estorbo, por lo que, de forma lenta, fue descendiendo al suelo; con breve gentileza fui recorriendo tu cuerpo con mis manos, deseando estar así por siempre, sin importar si lo que hacíamos era algo prohibido, pero ¿acaso está prohibido amar?

Tus labios en mi cuello, mi cuerpo cada ves más presionado al tuyo, sentir que el momento estaba cada vez más cerca, descender lentamente, sin tocar esos lugares, sin siquiera insinuar, lentamente te voy haciendo mío, tomándote como solo yo podría, como solo tu me dejarías.

Lentamente, no es necesario ocasionar más dolor, no a ti, asi como tu no quieres volver a dañarme a mi; la danza empieza a tocar su cumbre, el frío de la noche sucumbe ante el calor de nuestros cuerpos, el placer alcanzado, y el lento intercambio de caricias para evitar arruinar el momento.

Durmiendo tranquilamente, agotado por esta danza de la eternidad, te ves como en años atrás no te viera, beso tus mejillas y te arropo, lo que voy a hacer, lo haré, y ni tu ni nadie ha de detenerme.

Perdóname, lo que he de hacer, será por el bien de todos. Pero recuerdalo -te susurré delicadamente, procurando no despertarte- nuestra danza no terminará jamás.

Ni terminará.

FIN


End file.
